Hell's Edge
by Woven Gossamer
Summary: All's well in the Fairy Tail guild...until a curse that could destroy everything Lucy has ever known and loved has been released by the Dark Guild "Hell's Edge", led by the powerful Dark Wizard Garamon. As corruption of the human spirit rises in the guilds, Natsu and Lucy could be the ones destined to save Fairy Tail...and possibly the world.
1. Accuations

**Author's Note;**

**Wow! It's been a while. I'm adding one more chapter to 'How To Raise a Child' before discontinuing it. I have too many things on my plate to be dealing with that story. (Sorry!) My computer broke down, too, so I've had to get it fixed and it took a while, so that's another reason it's been so long. I have so many fics to write! Anyhow, enjoy the story!**

"Don't be stupid," Lucy's high voice snarled angrily at Grey, who was sitting across the table, smirking nonchalantly, "I do not! Th-that's ridiculous, I mean, come on I-"

"Say no more," Grey replied, pushing his hands against the table to stand up, "That's all I need to know." He rolled his eyes. Lucy gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in frustration. Was she really that easy to see through? Grey looked at her expectantly for a moment before joining Juvia at the table not far away. Lucy glanced around.

The guild was filled with wizards, talking and laughing at their tables. She looked at Natsu. He was doing some sort cross between a dance and a gag over the table, Happy at his side. Elfman and Shadow Gear sat around him, laughing at his antics. Lucy looked away, Her face turning a rose color. She thought about Grey's accusations. He had just recently confessed to Juvia about his feelings, and, after endless teasing of Natsu, was finally going on jobs with her. She glanced at him now. He laughed and kissed Juvia on the cheek before standing up and ripping a job of the board that was not far from their table. He pointed at something on the paper and Juvia nodded. They then stood up and walked out the door.

"Hey!" Lucy jumped at a voice in her ear. She turned to find herself nose to nose with Natsu, staring into his deep black eyes. They sparkled with mischief, the light of the guild dancing like flames. She gasped and fell off her stool groping at the rough wood of the table. Natsu looked down at her for a moment before laughing.

"I scared you!" He laughed again, sitting against the table. Lucy sucked in a breath. She stood up, scowling at him furiously as she brushed her skirt off. He put his hands on his hips, laughing. His spiky, salmon colored hair tossed slightly as he chuckled.

"Not funny," She grumbled, "It's rude to sneak up on people." He laughed again then sighed,

"Here." He swooped out a piece of paper from behind him and handed it to her. She looked it over, running her chocolate eyes over the paper.

"Job wanted, defeat the Vulcan...1000 Jewel. Not bad. When do we leave?" Natsu stood up, shoving the paper into his vest and exclaimed,

"Now!"

"What?"

"Right now!" He turned and began to run out of the door.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled after him and ran, glancing around at the guild. Natsu turned, grinning. Lucy ducked away to hide her blush, her shimmering, golden hair falling in front of her face.

"We haven't packed or anything! We can't just-" Natsu then held out a bag.

"I packed it for you."

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY STUFF?!" Natsu looked up at the ceiling

"Um...I went in through the window." His voice raised as if in a question. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"You-you-"

"LET'S GO!" He shouted suddenly.

"AYE!" Happy screamed along with him, his magic wings shimmering.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes wide. He laughed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Let's go!"

********************************************************************************************************_ In the dark reaches of Dagger's Peak, a plot is being formed. One that could and will destroy the guilds. _

_ "Master," A voice called in the darkness. A hunched wizard stepped out of the shadows, his lips pulled back in a gruesome smile, "The plan is complete. By the time the guilds ever find out of our plans, they will be nothing but rubble." A shadow at the far side of the throne room shifted slightly._

_ "And the Dragon Slayer?"_

_ "He is not a threat. We will disable him without using much power."_

_ "Good. When we are done with the guilds, we will rule this land."_


	2. Vulcan, Swords, and Pervy Cows

"You're going down, monkey!" Natsu ducked under the Vulcan's swinging tail, and threw a punch at it's stomach, wincing as his knuckles popped in the the Vulcan's rock hard gullet.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled, his fist exploding into dazzling flames as he punched it blow hit home, causing an explosion of flames to light up the forest. The Vulcan was thrown backward, hard into a giant oak tree. He stood up, his eyes red with fury, his lips curled back to show sharp teeth as he roared,

"COME TO ME, MY SWEET!" Natsu blinked.

"What…"

"I think he means me." Lucy spoke up. "And by the way, monkey butt, I am NOT your 'sweet'. Ya got that?" The Vulcan looked outraged.

"YOU CHOOSE THAT PINK HAIRED SCUM BAG OVER ME?" The Vulcan howled.

"Well," Natsu flashed a smile, " I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about, but I do know that now is the perfect time to use my new weapons!" After rolling her eyes at Natsu's ignorance, Lucy let the 'new weapons' part of his speech sink in, and looked at him in surprise.

"New weapons?" Natsu held one hand up into the sky and shouted,

"Iron Swords of the Fire Dragon; Wing Attack!" Curls of fire danced in his palm, then shot upwards. The fire twisted into long, flickering rods, then curved into points. It danced quickly once more before hardening into crimson swords, that fell from the mid air, each one caught and held in place by the gap between each of Natsu's fingers on his right hand. He stood up on one leg, his arm without the swords held tensely at his side, the hand holding the swords held out to the air. He grinned at Lucy's expression, then faced the large, ape looking-monster.

"Where did you get that?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide. Natsu glanced her way and winked, causing her to look at the ground and blush, studying the patterns that the sun caused on the ground interestedly. He held the fan of swords out to the Vulcan.

"With my new attack, you don't stand a chance." The Vulcan snarled in return, then, with a flick of it's tail, it flew across the ground toward Natsu, the brambles under his feet snapping and crackling.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "Watch out!" Natsu narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, the swords held out in front of him. He raised and jumped into the air.

"Fire Dragon Iron Wing; Flame Attack!" The swords lit up in a single, merciless flame. Natsu brought it down on the Vulcan's back as it ran under his leap. The Vulcan screamed and stumbled forward. Natsu gave another heavy blow to the Vulcan's chest as it turned around, causing it to trip and stumble. Natsu gave two jumps backward before the Vulcan could retalliate.

"Lucy!" He yelled in her direction.

"Right!" She pulled from her small wallet full of gate keys a golden held it up to the sky and yelled,

"Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee!" She slashed the key across the air, "Taurus!" In a large puff of purple smoke, the giant, muscular cow appeared, his face contorted in a snarl.

"Destroy that over-grown ape!" She commanded. Taurus lifted his heavy battle axe, and ran forward, mooing,

"As you command, oh Queen of the Lovely Body!" Natsu looked at Lucy quizzically and she sighed, shrugging. The Vulcan scrambled to get away, but was rained upon with heavy blows.

"Time for me me to finish it off!" Natsu grinned. He lifted his swords and ran forward.

"Fire Dragon Iron Wing, Flaming Rain!" He jumped off of his running start and, yelling, brought the now flaming swords heavy across the Vulcan's broad back. Taurus jumped backward as Lucy closed off the Celestial Gate, causing him to vanish. The Vulcan's face grew surprised and angry as Natsu finished it off. As Natsu's flaming swords came down on the Vulcan's shoulders, a giant explosion of flames blew Lucy backward. She gasped as she hit the ground, bouncing slightly against the grass. She lifted her head, standing up. Each of her bones screamed in protest. Around her, the trees were scorched and crumbling with ash. She rubbed her eyes. And loomed around furiously for Natsu. She spotted him on the ground and stomped up to him.

"WHAT was that? She snarled, "You almost had us killed!" Natsu stood up slowly.

"But I didn't." He shrugged. Lucy opened her mouth for a harsh reply, then noticed that Natsu was pointing at something.

"Vulcan possess humans to live. The person that one possessed is over there." He pointed to a body lying in the grass. Lucy rushed over to him.

"Did you kill him?" Natsu walked over.

"Look." He nudged the man's arm with is boot." A tattoo of flames was stamped on his shoulder. Lucy gasped.

"Isn't the sign for..."

"Hell's Edge." Natsu grimaced, "The most powerful Dark Guild in the Dark Guild society." Lucy let the mans body drop and covered her mouth with her hand. As his body hit the grass, his eyes shot open and he coughed a single word before crumbling into dust.

"Malisist."


	3. Explanation

"...and then he just crumbled into dust." Natsu finished in a low voice. The Fairy Tail members had gathered around him and Lucy to hear their story, their eyes wide.

"Natsu?" Natsu and Lucy turned toward the voice. It was Levy McGarden. Her eyebrows met in a V and she crossed her arms.

"Where was Happy that whole time?" She asked, disapprovingly. Natsu waved his hand in dismissal.

"He was in the village evacuating villagers, just in case the fight moved out of the forest and into their village." Levy nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Aye!" The blue cat agreed from his perch on Natsu's shoulder, "A dangerous job, too! Some villagers didn't believe me and they threw rocks and-" There was then a voice on the other side of the guild,

"I have a question." Everyone turned to see Makarov sitting cross-legged on the heavy wooden counter next to Mira-jane. He took a sip of the tea in his hand and then spoke,

"How did you know that the Vulcan was actually a Hell's Edge member in disguise before you destroyed him?" Natsu blinked, looking up at the ceiling to remember,

"Well, he did have that flame looking mark on his arm." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"SERIOUSLY! You at least could have told me! I would have gone way harder on it if I had known that it wasn't some poor, helpless villager!" Natsu looked embarrassed.

"I guess it just...slipped my mind to tell you." He said, biting his lip. Lucy opened her mouth for a harsh reply, but was cut off as Makarov spoke in a firm voice,

"We have no need for an argument. Natsu," He turned to the Salamander, his eyebrows raised, "What did you say the member told you before disappearing?"

"Malisist," Natsu replied. Makarov nodded slowly.

"Interesting."

"What is a Malisist?" Natsu asked. The guild members leaned in, anxious to hear Makarov's reply. He took a sip of his tea before answering,

"A dark element used in the ages of Lost Magics to posses the human spirit. If used properly, it has the power to destroy whole guilds at a time. Unfortunately, there is no known way to stop it." He took another sip of tea. Natsu narrowed his eyes and asked slowly,

"What is a dark guild like Hell's Edge doing with something like that?" Makarov finished the tea and handed the cup to MiraJane. She rushed off to the back of the bar to clean it. He then stood up, his arms crossed.

"I do not know, but in the hands of such a guild, it is extremely dangerous and could quite possibly be aimed at Fairy Tail. And I'm willing to bet that the member you defeated is not dead. The members of Hell's Edge are amazing wizards and would not be thrown off by some hits by those swords." Lucy gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

' What if we don't defeat Hell's Edge? What then?' She thought, her fright growing as she realized what Makarov meant by 'aimed at Fairy Tail'. She stood up, her eyes glassy with tears. Usually she would be ready to fight at all costs, but a sense of hopelessness overcame determination, and she felt powerless.

"I've gotta go," She managed to choke out and walked to the door of the guild quickly to hide her tears.

Later that night, Lucy sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. Her whole conversation with Fairy Tail danced in her head, and she felt tears run down her face. First, her unreturned feelings for Natsu and now...this? It was way more than she could chew.

"Hey! PSSST!"

"Aye! PSSSST!" Voices resounded from the window. Lucy turned, snapping her head to face the intruders.

"Natsu? Happy? What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She leapt off her bed, angrily shoving tears away from her face.

"Well," Natsu climbed in from the window, closely followed by Happy, "You looked sad, so we decided to visit. And tell you a story." Natsu looked proud until he was slapped across the face.

"Ow! If you didn't want the story, you could have just said so." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I think it that it was sweet of you to come, but it doesn't mean that things like sneaking into other peoples houses go unpunished. Now. Sit." She pointed to her bed. Natsu rubbed his cheek, looking at her with disdain, but sat on the bed anyway. Happy perched on his shoulder, snickering and the red handprint that was beginning to form.

"Well," Natsu began, "You are probably wondering where I got my swords. The truth is, Erza gave them to me. Apparently, she had bought them for re-equipping, but they were special Dragon Slayer swords, made to match the Dragon Slayer's magic. And now they are mine. The end." He then fell back on the bed, snoring.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, and also went to sleep, right there, on Lucy's bed. She rolled her eyes and raised a hand to wake them up, but thought better, and dropped it to her side. She looked at the two and sighed, leaning against her desk and closing her eyes. The last thing she thought was,

_That was the worst story I've ever heard. _

"_Master, the Malisist is ready."_

"_Good. Now all we need is a blood offering." The shadow looked at the hunched wizard interestedly._

"_If I remember correctly, you said that the Dragon Slayer was not a problem." The wizard nodded._

"_Then we will use him as an offering. His magic power should be enough to power Malisist." The hunched wizard nodded once again.  
"We will find him and use him, without doubt."_


End file.
